Never Let You Go
by rimmierimmie
Summary: (GinTsu) Selagi dia bernafas pasti ada harapan kan? cepat atau lambat Tsukuyo yakin shiroyasha akan bangkit dari tidur lamanya, hanya itu yang ia yakini sekarang warning: OOC maaf saya hanya penulis amatiran menulis hanya memuaskan batin hehe .. paling suka sama Gintoki x Tsukuyo arigatou
1. chapter 1

Tsukuyo berhenti didepan kedai snack Otose dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari menuju tempat itu dengan perasaan cemas, gelisah dan khawatir. Kakinya masuk perlahan berharap ia menemukan jawaban dengan sesuai apa yang dia inginkan tapi melihat muka khawatir Otose semuanya menjadi sirna.

Dengan pelan Tsukuyo bertanya "bagaimana? Adakah kabar darinya?"

Perempuan tua itu hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan keras. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan didepan perempuan berambut blonde itu.

Tsukuyo menunduk kecewa, tenggorokannya terasa kering, harus berapa lama lagi ia memendam perasaan kalut, khawatir, cemas tidak karuan dengan keadaan seseorang yang sekarang belum ada kabar dari misi menyelamatkan shogun atau yang biasa mereka panggil Sho-chan.

Pria itu sudah satu minggu tidak kembali bersama dua 'anak'nya, Kagura dan Shinpachi. Dan sejak satu minggu itu pula Tsukuyo meluangkan waktunya dari berpatroli di Yoshiwara dengan mengunjungi Otose, ibu angkat Gintoki.

Otose bisa membaca kegelisahannya dari raut wajah Tsukuyo dan melambaikan tangannya supaya menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Jangan khawatir, si idiot itu pasti baik-baik saja, dia sudah berjanji padamu kan kalau dia pasti kembali" Otose mencoba menenagkannya.

Tsukuyo hanya mengangguk pelan, ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dari matanya, sejak kapan ia begitu mengkhawatirkan pria kriting itu, padahal selama ini pria itu hanya membuatnya kesal dan selalu melempar kunai kedahinya karena candaan bodohnya. Dan kini ia begitu merasakan kehilangan dan begitu merindukannya.

"Percuma kau berkencan dengan si bodoh itu, kau hanya membuang-buang masa mudamu!!" sahut Chaterine asal, perempuan kucing itu mulutnya selalu pedas kalau berhubungan dengan Gintoki tapi sebenarnya dia juga ikut gelisah.

"Catherine-sama!!" tegur Tama yang khawatir dengan Tsukuyo.

Catherine terjerembab kedasar lantai karena tendangan dari Otose setelah mendengar ucapan tidak berguna darinya.

Tsukuyo berdiri dan beranjak dari kedai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, terima kasih Otose-san" ucapnya tidak semangat.

Otose hanya memandangnya hangat "besok datanglah lagi kesini, seperti biasa"

"Tsukuyo-sama jangan khawatir, Gintoki-sama pasti baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali" hibur Tama menyusul Tsukuyo yang sudah berada diluar.

Tsukuyo hanya tersenyum penuh harap kepadanya dan pamit.

Otose mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan berujar "aku tidak menyangka dia begitu mencintai pria idiot yang selalu menunggak bayaran sewa dan yang menghambur-hamburkan uang dipachinko ckck" Otose hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Catherine hanya mendengus acuh seperti biasa dan Tama hanya tersenyum.

"Gintoki ku harap kau segera kembali dan jangan lepaskan perempuan itu" gumamnya dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa setelah rutinitas patrolnya Tsukuyo kembali mengunjungi kedai Otose untuk mengetahui kabar dari Gintoki. Dengan langkah terburu-buru tidak sabar perempuan bertubuh tinggi itu sudah sampai didepan kedai Otose dan yang membuatnya terkejut kedai itu seolah-olah tidak ada penghuninya, Tsukuyo gelisah berulang kali ia menggedor pintu depan kedai itu yang terkunci rapat, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang bahkan tanda 'tutup' didepan kedai pun tidak ada. Tsukuyo memandang ke lantai dua kedai kediaman Gintoki berharap menemukan jawaban. Ia menaiki tangga tanpa mempedulikan betapa lelahnya dia dari aktivitasnya di Yoshiwara. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu penasaran.

"Gintoki!!!?" teriaknya gelisah sambil menempelkan telinganya kepintu berharap ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Berulang kali ia mengetuk pintu tapi tetap hasilnya nihil, dadanya terasa sesak, putus asa, perasaannya campur aduk, hatinya terasa terhimpit dengan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar dengan ketidaktahuannya tentang keadaan Gintoki, Tsukuyo menyandarkan dahinya kepintu pasrah, perlahan ia meringsut kelantai, perasaan gelisah membunuh dirinya, tak terasa air matanya pecah mengaliri dipipinya yang mulus.

Tsukuyo menghapus air matanya setelah beberapa lama mengeluarkan sedikit sesak dihatinya, surai perak yang terikat dijari manisnya mengalihkan perhatiannya, bibir mungilnya tersenyum teringat janji pria yang diberi julukan shiroyasha itu bahwa ia akan kembali. Tsukuyo bangkit dari duduknya, ia percaya karena pria itu pasti memegang janjinya, sebodoh-bodohnya pria parfait maniak itu pasti kembali.

Tsukuyo menuruni tangga berniat akan kembali lagi besok mungkin saja Otose dan yang lainnya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu ia melihat sosok Tama yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa Tsukuyo artikan. Meskipun ia robot tapi entah kenapa hati Tsukuyo merasakan hal yang berbeda dari biasanya dengan ekspresinya saat itu.

"Tsukuyo-sama!!" Tegurnya dengan ragu.

Wanita yang ditegur pun langsung menghampirinya "Tama-san kalian dari mana saja?"

Tama bingung harus memulai darimana "Tsukuyo-sama kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" Perintahnya yang membuat Tsukuyo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa Tama? Kita harus kemana? Ceritakan kepadaku ada apa!?" Desaknya melihat Tama yang gelisah dan cemas.

"Ikuti aku sekarang!!" Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Tsukuyo, Tama menarik tangannya.

"Apa ada kabar dari Gintoki? Kau mau membawaku ketempat Gintoki kan???" Desaknya lagi mengikuti langkah Tama yang berlari.

Tama hanya diam tidak memggubris pertanyaan Tsukuyo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Melihat hal itu Tsukuyo hanya bingung dan memutuskan pasrah mengikuti Tama yang menariknya.

Sampailah mereka disebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih kental dengan bau obat-obatan dan orang yang sakit.

Tsukuyo terhenyak, perasaanya tidak enak, ia menolak apa yang pikirannya sekarang, rumah sakit? Bukankah itu tempat untuk orang yang sedang terluka parah. Ia tidak mau menerima kesimpulan dari dirinya sendiri, wanita itu merasakan firasat buruk dan perlahan melepas genggaman Tama yang sudah memasuki pintu depan rumah sakit.

"Tsukuyo-sama ..." Ucap Tama lirih.

"Apa maksudnya ini Tama? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Ja..jangan bilang Gin..toki"

Sadar, Tsukuyo sudah menyadari kenapa mereka sekarang berada diRumah Sakit Tama hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kaki Tsukuyo lemas, ia terguncang hebat, tubuhnya bergetar tak percaya, ia mencoba menstabilkan dirinya untuk mengikuti langkah Tama dengan kemampuannya yang tersisa. Dikepalanya hanya terlintas wajah bodoh tersenyum saat pria bermarga Sakata itu berjanji padanya, bahwa ia akan kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja untuk menenangkannya.

Diluar sebuah ruangan itu sudah berkumpul Shinpachi, Otae, Otose, Catherine, Kyubei dengan wajah menunduk sedih.

"Tsukuyo" ucap Otose.

Tsukuyo menatap lurus Shinpachi dan menghampiri Shinpachi yang duduk menunduk.

"Shin...shinpachi, katakan padaku dimana Gintoki? Kagura? Kenapa kalian semua berada disini" desisnya pelan kepada Shinpachi yang hanya diam.

"Tsukuyo-san maafkan aku..." desisnya sedih tetap menunduk.

"Gintoki!!! Gintoki dimana dia?!!" ucapnya menuntut jawaban dari Shinpachi, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini.

Otae yang melihat Tsukuyo pun menyentuh pelan bahu perempuan yang masih terguncang itu untuk menenangkannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Tsukuyo-san, Gin-san masih diperiksa dokter didalam ruangan ini, percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja dia pasti akan bertahan untuk kita dia tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk meninggalkan kita" Otae menepuk-nepuk belakang Tsukuyo yang bergetar karena akhirnya pertahanan perempuan tangguh itu jebol dengan isakan air mata dipelukan Otae, kakak perempuan Shinpachi.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Tanya Shinpachi tidak sabar.

Pria tua itu menghela nafas "maafkan aku, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, aku tidak tau kapan dia akan bangun dan sadar Pria itu terlalu banyak menghabiskan darah dan bertarung melampaui batas dari kemampuannya, dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya, aku harap kalian keluarganya selalu berada disampingnya" ucapnya pelan dengan nada sedih.

Semuanya hanya bisa tertegun, Otae, Tama dan Otose menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan bergegas menyusul yang lainnya menghampiri tubuh diam Gintoki diatas ranjang.

Tsukuyo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung perlahan melangkahkan kakinya gontai dengan sedikit tenaganya menuju tempat Gintoki yang tubuhnya penuh dibalut perban.

Matanya nanar menatap Gintoki yang terbaring diam dengan nafas teratur.

Ia meraih tangan besar Gintoki dan menggenggamnya erat seolah-olah takut dia akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

"Gintoki kau... Kau berbohong padaku!" Ucapnya lirih pelan sambil mengusap pelan sisi wajah Gintoki.

"Kau memang kembali tapi..." Tsukuyo mengambil jeda karena dia terisak "tapi aku tidak menginginkan kau yang seperti ini" lanjutnya menangis menggenggam tangan Gintoki menunduk menyalurkan harapan besar melalui tangannya.

"Tsukkiiiiiii...!!" Seorang gadis bersurai vermillion menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh Tsukuyo erat.

"Tsukkiiii hiks...maafkan aku aru.. Aku .. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Gin-chan huuaaaa" pekiknya menenggelamkan wajahnya didada perempuan yang bisa dia panggil Tsukki itu.

Tsukuyo tersenyum hangat dan menggeleng membelai rambut gadis bercepol dua "bagaimana denganmu? Kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kagura semakin terisak mendengar pertanyaan Tsukuyo, Tsukuyo memeluknya, menguatkannya yang ia tahu dia tidak hanya terluka fisik tapi juga hatinya karena sosok Gintoki sudah Kagura anggap sebagai 'ayah angkat'.

"Kagura-chan sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau juga harus menyembuhkan lukamu, biarkan kami disini yang menjaga Gin-san" sahut Shinpachi yang ikut cemas dengan keadaan Kagura yang juga terluka, beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga dibalut perban.

Tsukuyo menatap mata Kagura yang berair dan memegang bahunya "Shinpachi benar Kagura kau harus istirahat, percayalah padaku aku akan menjaga pria ubanan idiot itu juga untukmu" ucapnya meyakinkan Kagura dan mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu.

Kagura mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil, Tsukuyo mengantarkannya keranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan Gintoki dibatasi dengan tirai.

Sebelum beranjak pergi Tsukuyo memegang lembut tangan Kagura.

"Percayalah dia akan segera bangun maka dari itu kau juga harus cepat sembuh ya?" Walaupun Tsukuyo sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Kagura khawatir lebih jauh lagi.

"Tidurlah" perintahnya "panggil aku kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu"

Perlahan Tsukuyo beranjak pergi dan kembali ke tempat Gintoki.

"A..anu Tsukuyo-san kami mau pergi dulu, Shinpachi juga sudah kelelahan" Otae pamit pergi pulang bersama Shinpachi .

Otose melipat tangan didadanya "aku juga harus pulang aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah dan harus membuka kedai untuk mencari uang karena tennen pamma ini sudah menunggak uang sewa beberapa bulan" Otose mendengus memandang Gintoki yang terbaring.

Tsukuyo hanya mengangguk dan menatap Gintoki sedih.

Otose menghembuskan nafasnya cemas, nenek tua itu meraih Tsukuyo dan memeluknya erat.

"Tolong rawat pria idiot ubanan itu, aku menyerahkan dia padamu, selama ini yang bisa meringankan bebannya, mengerti keadaannya, membuatnya kembali seperti 'manusia' lagi hanya dirimu Tsukuyo, percayalah aku yakin selama kau berada disampingnya dia akan berjuang untuk kembali padamu dan yang lainnya" ujarnya sambil mengusap punggung perempuan blonde itu lembut.

Tsukuyo merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Otose terharu.

"Terima kasih Otose-san, aku berjanji padamu aku akan selalu disampingnya"

Otose pergi bersama dengan yang lainnya mengangkat tangannya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sejak mereka pergi Tsukuyo kembali duduk menatap Gintoki. Tangannya menggapai pelan rambut ikal itu lembut.

"Berjanjilah padaku Gintoki kau akan bertahan untukku..aku merindukanmu" Lirihnya dengan tersenyum getir dan menggenggam erat tangan Gintoki.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat di Rumah Sakit akhirnya Kagura pun sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa dia sudah sembuh dengan sedia kala, mungkin karena darah yatonya yang membuatnya cepat pulih daripada orang biasa.

"Tsukkii~~ kapan Gin-chan bangun aru?" Tanyanya pelan disamping Tsukuyo yang setia merawat Gintoki.

Tsukuyo menoleh dan menggenggam tangan Kagura "dia akan bangun Kagura, pasti!!" Jawabnya meyakinkannya.

Tsukuyo sedikit lebih baik sekarang semenjak orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu menyemangatinya dan meyakinkannya, Gintoki tidak sepi pengunjung, pria Sakata itu memiliki magnet sendiri kepada orang lain walaupun tingkah idiot dan kepribadiannya yang cenderung konyol terkadang membuat kesal orang lain tapi kebaikannya selalu tertanam di setiap hati teman-temannya, bahkan teman berisiknya, Sakamoto Tatsuma yang jauh-jauh dari luar angkasa rela datang berupaya untuk membuatnya sadar dan Katsura Kotarou yang juga menyamar sebagai bajak laut ikut mengunjunginya.

Selagi dia bernafas pasti ada harapan kan? cepat atau lambat Tsukuyo yakin shiroyasha akan bangkit dari tidur lamanya, hanya itu yang ia yakini sekarang.

Sambil mengelap wajah dan tubuh atletis Gintoki yang tidak di bungkus perban dengan kain basah Tsukuyo bertanya "kagura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

Kagura terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab "kami bertempur melawan para naraku untuk melindungi shogun, naraku memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat aru, mereka banyak sekali...saat itu aku melawan bakaaniki! Gin-chan bertarung dengan teman seperjuangannya dulu di perang Joui aru,"

Wanita pirang itu mengernyitkan keningnya ia memang pernah mendengar seorang teman lama Gintoki selain Sakamoto dan Katsura, mungkinkah...

"Aku pernah mendengar sedikit tentang dia saat Kamui menyerang Yoshiwara dulu, namanya Takasugi Shinsuke kan?"

Kagura mengangguk " aku tidak menyangka aru... Gin-chan akan seperti ini, mereka bertarung mati-matian" kagura mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan "pria bernama Takasugi itu juga terluka parah seperti Gin-chan saat para naraku datang"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran teman Gin-chan itu aru, aku dengar jalan samurai yang ia tempuh sangat berbeda dengan Gin-chan dan yang lainnya." tukas Kagura lagi.

Tsukuyo tidak pernah bertemu lamgsung dengan pria yang disebutkan oleh Kagura, dia adalah seorang pemimpin Kihetai, tapi yang bisa dia simpulkan adalah pria itu sangat berbahaya, Gintoki seorang shiroyasha yang sejak kecil tangannya sudah berlumuran darah sekarang terbaring lemah setelah bertarung dengannya.

"Selamat siang Tsukuyo-san, Kagura-chan " sapa Shinpachi yang masuk dengan beberapa bekal di tangannya diikuti dengan Hinowa dan Seita yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Hinowa kau ada disini?" Ucap Tsukuyo sedikit kaget karena melihat keberadaan Hinowa.

"Apa maksudmu Tsukuyo? Aku disini untuk menjenguk Gin-san" jawabnya lembut sembari menatap Gintoki yang masih berbaring.

"Ne Tsukuyo-nee bagaimana keadaan Gin-san? " ucap Seita ikut khawatir.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Seita, belum ada kemajuan sudah 3 hari dia tidur.." Balas Tsukuyo tidak semangat, mengingat Gintoki belum bangun Tsukuyo kembali merasa rapuh.

Hinowa mengusap pelan punggung Tsukuyo.

"Percayalah dengannya Tsukuyo, dia seorang shiroyasha dan our saviour dia tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan kita"

Tsukuyo hanya membalas menggenggam tangan Hinowa.

"Aku membawakanmu baju ganti dan beberapa makanan, sebaiknya kau juga istirahat kau terlihat lusuh Tsukuyo" sarannya sambil menyerahkan barang-barang keperluan dari tangan Seita.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinowa, jangan cemaskan aku" tolaknya halus saat Seita menyerahkan beberapa kotak makanan.

"Kau harus makan Tsukuyo kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu untuk merawat Gintoki" suruhnya lagi yang sangat khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Tsukuyo yang memang kelihatan kurus dari biasanya.

"Tsukuyo-san ikutilah saran Hinowa-san, kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri kalau Gin-san tahu dia akan sangat marah padaku dan Kagura kalau melihatmu begini" timpal Shinpachi.

"Maaf Shinpachi aku baik-baik saja, kau jangan cemaskan aku" sahut Tsukuyo tetap keras kepala.

"Apa maksudmu Tsukki!!! Apa kau ingin terlihat sangat tangguh dan kuat dihadapan Gin-san!?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menyela percakapan mereka.

"Sarutobi!!" Pekik Tsukuyo melotot kaget melihat Sacchan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tempat yang tidak mereka duga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana!!!" Tegur Tsukuyo dengan nada sedikit kesal.

kepala Sacchan menyembul dibalik selimut bagian bawah Gintoki. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sacchan hanya menyeringai "heh berakting sebagai kekasih yang cemburu kah? Heii Tsukki kalau kau masih dalam kondisi seperti itu jangan salahkan aku kalau Gin-san akan berpaling darimu!"

"Gin-saannn cepatlah bangun dan berpalinglah padaku, kau tidak mau kan dengan perempuan tua kurus seperti dia.." Ucap Sacchan kearah Gintoki yang masih nyenyak dengan tidurnya.

"Sarutobi!!" Potong Tsukuyo.

Sacchan melirik dari ujung matanya "aku tidak melakukan ini demi kau Tsukki! Aku hanya melakukan apapun demi Gin-san! Ingat kau masih my rival! Aku tidak peduli kau masih kekasihnya, aku bisa saja merebutnya" katanya dengan tajam sebelum dia histeris memeluk Gintoki.

"Sacchan hentikan!! kau bisa membuat Gin-chan tidak bisa bernafas kalau kau memeluknya erat seperti itu" tegur Kagura memukul kepala Sacchan dan menarik tubuh wanita berambut ungu itu dari tubuh Gintoki.

Sacchan memanyunkan mulutnya "kau tidak harus memukulku Kagura!!"

Setelah itu tidak lama Sacchan pun pergi dari tempat itu. Tsukuyo menghela nafas lega, dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan apa yang diucapkan Sacchan karena dia sudah terbiasa dianggap sebagai rivalnya tentang Gintoki.

"Tsukuyo-san kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang Sacchan katakan dia hanya terbawa emosi saja" sahut Shinpachi mencoba menetralkan suasana yang sempat sedikit panas antara Tsukuyo dan Sacchan.

Wanita blonde itu menggelengkan kepalanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya "tenang saja Shinpachi"

"Ya sudah Tsukuyo sebaiknya kau istirahat, pulanglah biar aku dan yang lain menjaga Gin-san" Hinowa membuka suara.

"Aku menolak saranmu yang terakhir Hinowa, aku akan istirahat disini saja. Tolong mengertilah dengan posisiku aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Gintoki" akhirnya Tsukuyo memutuskan untuk menerima saran dari mereka, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak berniat sedetikpun meninggalkan Gintoki jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Hinowa tersenyum hangat dan menyerahkan apa yang ia bawa "Tsukuyo aku senang kau akhirnya benar-benar terbuka dengan perasaanmu walaupun kau tidak menampakkannya tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari semua matamu, aku benar-benar berharap kau bahagia dengan Gintoki dan aku yakin dengan ketulusanmu Gintoki akan bangun"

"Tsuukkiiiii, aku senang kalau kau yang bersama pria idiot itu aru!! Walau aku masih tidak percaya kau memilih pria tidak berguna yang tidak bangun-bangun itu aru " Kagura mendengus melirik Gintoki seraya merentangkan tangannya memeluk tubuh montok wanita didepannya seperti biasa.

"Hi..Hinowa apa yang kau katakan aku hanya..." Mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hinowa wajah Tsukuyo otomatis memerah padam.

Hinowa dan Seita tersenyum lebar melihat sikap Tsukuyo yang masih merasa malu kalau tentang berkaitan dengan Gintoki.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoshiwara Hinowa? Aku merasa tidak becus sebagai pemimpin mereka setelah meninggalkan mereka beberapa hari" nada bersalah disuaranya sangat terasa, disatu sisi Tsukuyo juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Gintoki, di sisi lain juga dia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan anak buahnya tanpa kabar.

"Jangan khawatir Tsukuyo-nee Yoshiwara baik-baik saja aman dan terkendali" sahut Seita mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Mereka tidak keberatan Tsukuyo mereka semua mengerti dengan keadaanmu jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya.." Hinowa paham betul dengan sikap Tsukuyo yang selalu memikirkan Yoshiwara siang dan malam tanpa lelah. Lagipula semua anak buahnya juga sangat banyak dan kuat.

Tsukuyo merasa lega mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba saja Wanita pirang itu teringat sesuatu "Shinpachi bisakah aku meminta bantuan darimu?"

"Apa itu Tsukuyo-san?"

"Mmmm bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" Sahutnya agak ragu dihadapan pria muda berkacamata itu.

"Katakan saja Tsukuyo-san aku pasti akan membantumu"

"Begini aku memintamu untuk membelikan semua hal atau benda favorit Gintoki seperti susu stroberi dan beberapa volume jump terbaru, mungkin ini terdengar konyol tapi mungkin saja ini akan berhasil untuk membuat dia terbangun" jelasnya sedikit agak cengengesan.

Kagura menjentikkan jarinya dengan mata berbinar "kau benar aru! Pasti si idiot itu akan cepat bangun kalau ada susu stroberi disampingnya aru!"

Shinpachi mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju "baiklah Tsukuyo-san serahkan padaku!" Sahutnya semangat.

"Aku ikut megane!!" Seru Kagura sambil mendorong Shinpachi dan melambaikan tangannya.

Tsukuyo menghampiri pria perak yang berbaring itu dan mengusap pelan dahinya.

Melihat itu Hinowa menyentuh pelan Seita untuk beranjak pergi dari ruangan untuk memberi waktu buat Tsukuyo bersama Gintoki.

"Lihatlah Gintoki betapa mereka sangat mengharapkan kau untuk bangun... Hei Gintoki kau tidak merindukanku? Aku merindukan semua candaan bodohmu..." Tsukuyo berhenti sejenak masih betah dengan lembut membelai sisi wajah Gintoki " tahu tidak aku sudah lama tidak melemparkan kunai ke dahimu ini hihi" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum getir.

Tsukuyo memperhatikan irama nafas Gintoki dari dada bidangnya yang naik turun, wajahnya terlihat tampan dan menarik disaat ia tidur.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk bangun darling?" Tsukuyo tertawa lagi mengingat panggilan sayangnya saat mereka dulu masih dipengaruhi dupa misterius yang mana Gintoki memanggilnya dengan honey.

"Ingat Gintoki aku akan membencimu untuk selamanya kalau kau... hiks." Bahu Wanita bermata amethyst itu bergetar, ia terisak tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata yang baginya itu tabu.

Air matanya pecah untuk ke sekian kalinya ia menangis disamping tubuh Gintoki seraya menyelipkan jemarinya erat di setiap sela jari si shiroyasha sang kekasih.

"Kau tau Gintoki... Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa serapuh ini... Ini pertama kalinya aku begitu merasa dicintai meskipun dengan cara bodohmu itu ..." Tsukuyo tersenyum seraya terisak "jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mohon bangunlah..."

Meskipun berulang kali Tsukuyo memohon, Gintoki tetap tidak bergeming, tidak ada gerakan. Alat monitor jantungnya tetap menunjukkan angka dan garis normal seperti awal ia dirawat.

Karena terlalu lama menangis tanpa ia sadari ia juga ikut tertidur disamping Gintoki.

-

"Tsuukkiii~~" teriak Kagura semangat hendak memasuki ruangan tapi Hinowa langsung memberinya tanda untuk memelankan suaranya. Sontak Kagura menutup mulutnya melihat pemandangan didepannya sosok Tsukuyo yang tertidur nyenyak disamping Gintoki bertelungkup dengan posisi masih duduk.

Terlihat beberapa langkah dibelakang Shinpachi yang kerepotan membawa beberapa kotak berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Kagura-chan jangan berlari-lari di lorong Rumah Sakit saat orang-orang lagi dirawat" tegur Shinpachi yang disambut wajah malas Kagura.

"Megane berhentilah mengeluh aru! Dasar pemalas"

Shinpachi hanya menghela nafas panjang meladeni teman yatonya ini.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke dalam" perintahnya.

Kagura mendengus terpaksa menyambut sebagian barang pesanan yang disuruh Tsukuyo dari tangan Shinpachi.

Ia berjalan berjinjit supaya tidak membuat Tsukuyo terbangun tapi terlambat Tsukuyo sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka karena keributan kecil sebelumnya.

Wanita itu mengucek-ngucek matanya "kalian sudah datang?"

Kagura mengangguk "uh-huh Shinpachi sangat lambat aru"

"Kagura-chan itu karena kau yang terlalu lama berkeliling mencari sokunbumu" omel Shinpachi "ah Tsukuyo-san maafkan kami yang sudah membuatmu terbangun"

Tsukuyo menggeleng dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat mengambil semua yang ada ditangan Shinpachi.

"Apa cara ini akan berhasil aru?" Tanya Kagura cemas.

Tsukuyo terlihat sendu "kita harus mencobanya Kagura, paling tidak kita berusaha, biasanya dia tidak bisa menolak susu stroberi kan" jelasnya dengan meletakkan beberapa bungkus susu stroberi dan jump di lemari kecil disamping ranjang Gintoki.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan! aku kemarin sengaja menginjak koleksi figure Ketsuno Anna milikmu hueheh" ucap Kagura menyeringai lebar ke arah Gintoki dan menatapnya lama menunggu reaksi Gintoki, hal itu biasanya berhasil membuat Pria itu marah besar kepada Kagura kalau koleksinya dirusak.

Shinpachi menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal "aku mengambil uang pachinkomu untuk membeli album baru Otsu-chan, Gin-san"

Kagura menepuk kepalanya.

"Baka megane! Gin-chan tidak akan percaya dengan kebohongan seorang straight boy sepertimu Patsuan!"

"Oii berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" gerutu Shinpachi yang jengkel dengan Kagura.

Beep beep beep

Sontak semua yang ada diruangan itu kaget mendengar bunyi dari alat monitor jantung yang terhubung dengan Gintoki. Alat pemantau tanda vital itu menunjukkan jantung Gintoki dalam keadaan abnormal.

Tsukuyo memucat panik.

Gintoko terlihat terbujur kaku dari posisinya, Tsukuyo limbung, bunyi dari monitor itu semakin membuatnya tidak karuan, ia terkesiap tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian beberapa dokter dan suster datang setelah Kagura melesat pergi memanggil dokter.

Dengan berupaya keras dokter memeriksa tubuh Gintoki dan memeriksa detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat .

"Suster siapkan defibrilator cepat!!!!" Teriaknya panik ke salah seorang suster.

"Ti..tidak!!! Tidak GINTOKI..!!!" Tsukuyo memekik keras, air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan frustasi.

Ia berusaha menggapai tangan Gintoki yang lemas.

"Nona mohon tunggu diluar" perintah seorang suster yang memperhatikan Tsukuyo masih berada disamping Gintoki.

Tsukuyo menggeleng berusaha melawan dorongan suster itu yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Ia menatap kosong Gintoki yang terlihat kritis dan untuk kesekian kalinya tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Suster yang lain dengan tergesa mendorong defibrilator mendekat ke arah dokter.

Dokter itu bersiap untuk memberikan energi kejut listrik ke dada Gintoki dengan besaran tertentu pada satuan joule untuk memungkinkan kembali aktivitas jantung agar kembali berirama dengan teratur dan normal.

Tsukuyo membeku melihat Gintoki yang terguncang karena alat kejut itu, hatinya terasa hancur dan teriris melihat orang yang disayanginya sedang berjuang hidup dan mati, matanya nanar, air matanya mengalir deras, suaranya pun tercekat ditenggorokannya meliat kondisi Gintoki sekarang.

Kagura ikut histeris disampingnya, Tsukuyo tidak peduli dengan suster yang sekarang masih berusaha untuk menyuruhnya keluar, dalam 'pergulatannya' dengan suster itu Tsukuyo berusaha menggapai tangan Gintoki.

"GINTOKIIII...!!!!" Teriaknya putus asa dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

-

"Uh..."

Pria itu perlahan membuka matanya, iris crimsonnya terbuka, tangannya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut karena sedikit pusing.

Dengan wajah deadpan ciri khasnya dan tatapan ikan matinya ia mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ouch ...!" Desisnya mengaduh saat mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku dimana...?" Tanyanya bingung, ia celingukan memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang terlihat gelap total.

Gintoki merasa asing di tempatnya sekarang.

"Urusai!! Tidur saja lagi" gumamnya acuh membaringkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia terbangun lagi sambil mengacak rambut ikalnya.

"Mendokusai! Aku tidak bisa tidur!! Tempat apa ini??" Keluhnya lagi.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya meskipun tidak tau mau melangkah kemana. Gintoki melangkahkan tungkainya tanpa tahu arah.

Tiba-tiba ia memicingkan matanya, sebuah sinar menyilaukan penglihatannya. Gintoki melangkah menuju cahaya tersebut.

Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya iris matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut panjang berwarna brown di depannya dengan senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Gintoki" ucapnya lembut dan tersenyum yang membuat matanya terpejam.

Gintoki terkesiap ditempatnya tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Mulutnya terbuka mendesiskan sesuatu.

"Shou..Shouyou sensei...!" ucapnya tidak percaya dan terbata-bata.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Gintoki. Sebuah ajakan...

To be continued

Note: maaf sebelumnya karena saya bukan anak kedokteran tp setelah browsing sebenarnya alat kejut jantung bukan ditujukan untuk membuat jantung yang berhenti berdetak (monitor ekg menunjukan gari datar) agar bisa kembali berdetak. Banyak orang salah sangka akan fungsi alat ini karena sering melihat gambaran yang salah di media film atau sinetron.

Merujuk ke nama aslinya "Defibrilator" berasal dari dua kata "De" yang berarti menghilangkan, dan "fibrilator" yang berarti getaran. Normalnya jantung manusia berdetak 60-90 kali per menit sehingga dapat memompa darah dengan adekuat jika beraktivitas bisa bertambah cepat hingga 150 kali per menit.

Nah kadang ada kondisi medis yang menyebabkan jantung berdetak sangat cepat, bisa lebih dari 200 kali per menit sehingga jantung tidak lagi memompa melainkan hanya bergetar saja (fibrilasi). Nah dalam keadaan inilah alat defibrilator akan digunakan dokter untuk me"reset" kelistrikan jantung sehingga diharapkan sehabis itu detak jantung kembali normal. Alat defibrilator tidak bisa digunakan pada jantung yang telah berhenti total (monitor ekg menunjukan garis datar) agar bisa kembali berdetak.

Source: http/kodomu.blogspot.co.id/2012/03/salah-kaprah-alat-kejut-jantung.html?m=1

Wkwk niat bgt saya browsing mohon maaf klo bnyak kekurangan haha niatnya mau bkin kya didrama2 gitu yg detak jantungnya terhenti haha..

Jd crita diatas fix saya ngarang seenaknya mohon dimaklumi

GIntoki: bilang aja lu bego thor, ga bsa bkin crita, modal nekat doang lu ini gw gmn mksdnya gw mati??? Gitu??

Me:

Arigatou yg udh bca, maaf klo g sesuai ekspektasi haha

maaf klo tulisannya kacau bahasa asing ga pke italic soalnya aku update di Wattpad dulu he :D


	3. 3

chapter 3

Gintoki masih terkesiap ditempatnya, masih tidak percaya dengan indera penglihatannya.

"Shou...Shouyou sensei!!?"gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sosok Shouyo Yoshida masih tersenyum di depannya, tangannya masih mengulur di depan dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka seolah menunggu Gintoki untuk meraihnya.

"Shouyou sensei... Benarkah itu kau?" Ucapnya masih tak percaya, pandangannya menuju ke tangan Shouyou sensei.

Shouyou menganguk pelan ditengah cahaya yang meneranginya. Ia memberi isyarat Gintoki untuk mengikutinya.

Meskipun Gintoki masih bingung dengan ajakannya tapi karena itu sosok Shouyou Yoshida, guru yang sudah mengajarinya banyak hal, orang yang ia hormati seumur hidupnya bahkan nyawanya pun ia rela berikan demi seorang Shouyou Yoshida karena gurunya itu juga sudah melakukan banyak pengorbanan untuknya yang dulu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tangannya penuh dengan lumuran darah.

Ketika Gintoki berusaha mencapai uluran Shouyou sensei, tiba-tiba saja pria itu mundur dari posisinya semula, semakin Gintoki mendekat semakin Shouyou menjauh. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi itu, terlintas beberapa pertanyaan di benak pria perak itu tapi jaraknya dengan Shouyou semakin jauh, tangannya berusaha menggapai dan langkah kakinya semakin cepat memotong jarak antara mereka, Gintoki tidak ingin untuk ke sekian kalinya kehilangan gurunya apalagi rasa bersalahnya yang selalu menghantui seumur hidupnya karena dia yang secara langsung dan tragis mengeksekusi gurunya walau dalam keadaan terpaksa.

Gintoki mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya, berkali-kali ia meneriakkan nama gurunya tapi percuma, namun hanya bisikan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sosok Shouyou yang masih tersenyum masih melambai kearahnya, Gintoki pun semakin cepat berlari.

Ketika jaraknya semakin dekat, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya berhenti, terhenti tepatnya ia menoleh ke jarinya yang seolah-olah menahannya untuk bergerak, ia terbelalak, ada beberapa helaian rambut pirang yang terikat di jari manisnya, helaian pirang bercahaya itu mengikat kuat di jarinya.

Gintoki menatap ikatan itu dengan seksama sekaligus bingung kenapa ada helaian rambut yang terikat dijarinya, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sehingga benda pirang itu ada dan menghentikannya mengejar gurunya.

Semakin ia memikirkannya Kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Gintoki..."

Lamat-lamat indera pendengarnya menangkap dari kejauhan suara seorang perempuan memanggil namanya.

Gintoki mencoba mencari asal suara tapi mata ikannya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dikegelapan itu.

Pria perak itu bingung, ia menoleh ke depan, sosok Shouyo Sensei sudah memudar dari pandangannya seiring kegelapan, ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya sekali lagi mengejar Shouyou tanpa arah tapi helaian pirang itu tetap saja menahannya.

Gintoki mencoba memutus helaian pirang itu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik kuat dengan kedua tangannya tapi percuma karena helaian itu sangat kuat terikat di jarinya.

Ditempat yang serba gelap dan tidak dia ketahui ini Gintoki tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih apa yang baru saja terjadi, kenapa dia ada berada di tempat ini, kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan Shouyou sensei kenapa dia menjauh darinya terus kenapa ada helaian pirang sangat kuat terikat di jari manisnya, apa dia sudah mati? Ia mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya, frustasi.

"Shouyou sensei..." Lirihnya pelan.

Sementara ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja jarinya yang terikat helaian pirang itu seolah-olah ada yang menariknya semakin kencang.

Helaian pirang itu memanjang bercahaya dari kegelapan tempat Gintoki sebelumnya sampai mengarah ke jarinya.

Ditengah rasa kalutnya itu sekali lagi ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumamnya.

Suara itu semakin lama semakin dekat, perlahan sosok perempuan itu mendekat, mata Gintoki terbelalak menatap perempuan itu.

"Tsu..Tsukuyo...!" Gintoki tercekat saat perempuan itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Gintoki menatap Tsukuyo dengan tatapan heran dan perasaan campur aduk, terlebih lagi ia semakin kaget saat melihat helaian pirang yang dari tadi mengikatnya berasal dari jemari halus perempuan itu yang terikat dengan helaian rambut peraknya.

Sosok Tsukuyo yang dilihat Gintoki pun melangkah mendekat ke hadapannya.

"Tsukuyo...??" Lirih Gintoki seraya mengangkat tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah Tsukuyo.

"Bodoh... Kau bodoh Gintoki...!!" Isak Tsukuyo disela tangisannya.

"Oiii kau terlihat kucel kalau menangis!!" Tegurnya sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Tsukuyo pelan.

Tsukuyo langsung memeluk erat Gintoki kepelukannya.

"Bodoh.. Hiks... kembali lah Gintoki, semua orang menunggumu..." Kata Tsukuyo didada Gintoki.

Gintoki terdiam sedikit terperanjat.

"Tsukki Aku bertemu dengan Shouyou sensei.." Ucapnya sedikit senang memberitahu perempuan yang ada didekapannya itu.

Tsukuyo semakin mempererat pelukannya setelah mendengar pengakuan Gintoki.

"Tsukuyo sepertinya Shouyou sensei menginginkan aku untuk mengikutinya" kata Gintoki lagi tanpa mengerti kenapa perempuan itu memeluknya dengan erat.

Tsukuyo menggeleng cepat dipelukan pria itu, seakan menolak semua yang baru saja dikatakan Gintoki.

"Sadarlah Gintoki tempatmu bukan disini, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kau pergi" Tsukuyo terdiam sejenak masih terisak dan masih bersandar didada tegap pria itu "semua orang menunggumu Gintoki, apa kau mau meninggalkanku? Apa kau melupakan janjimu? Lagipula apa kau melupakan ini?" Tanya Tsukuyo menuntut sambil menunjukkan helaian perak yang terikat di jari manisnya.

Gintoki tertegun, sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan situasinya sekarang tapi melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Tsukuyo membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Gintoki merentangkan tangan kanannya yang terikat helaian pirang didepan Tsukuyo. Perempuan pemilik rambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil, ia senang pria itu mengingat janji mereka sebelum pergi melindungi shogun, Tsukuyo ikut merentangkan tangannya yang juga terikat helaian rambut perak, perlahan ia menelusupkan jari-jari lentiknya disela jemari Gintoki. Ia menggenggam erat tangan itu dengan segenap hati dan tenaganya seolah tidak akan membiarkan Gintoki lepas darinya lagi.

Cahaya dari helaian rambut yang mengikat janji di jari mereka tiba-tiba saja bersinar sangat terang saat tangan mereka menyatu, tempat mereka yang semula gelap gulita menjadi terang benderang seketika.

TBC


	4. chap 4 (end)

Warning: ooc, trs krn kekurangan ane jd ane kurang bisa mendramatisir keadaan hahaa

Maaf klo feelnya kurang bgt, ane hanya nulis amatiran

"Uh..." Rintih Gintoki dengan berat membuka matanya.

Kesadarannya belum benar-benar kembali seutuhnya, samar-samar ia melihat beberapa orang disekitarnya dan merasakan dirinya yang terbaring diranjang.

"Gin-chan!!!!" Pekik Kagura terharu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman Gin-san!" Sahut Shinpachi lega pada pemimpin yorozuya itu.

" uh" erangnya ketika menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa nyeri.

Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya, ia merasa pusing ketika menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja ia dengar.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya "aku dimana?" Tanyanya bingung masih blank dengan situasi sekarang, ia masih belum bisa mencerna semua kejadian yang dia alami.

Melihat kedua rekannya didepannya, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lega "Kagura? Shinpachi? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

Kagura mengangguk cepat senang.

"Kami baik-baik saja Gin-san! " ucap Shinpachi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

Gintoki terdiam sejenak. Mengamati disekitar ruangan itu dan sedikit mengingat apa yang baru saja ia alami entah itu mimpi atau nyata dia pun tidak tau.

"Tsukuyo? ...Dimana dia?" nada Suaranya terdengar cemas.

Senyum yang terpatri di wajah Kagura berubah sedikit sedih.

Dia mengisyaratkan Gintoki dengan menggunakan dagunya menunjuk ke arah pria itu sendiri.

Gintoki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang baru ia sadari ternyata dia berada di Rumah Sakit.

Matanya menangkap sosok Tsukuyo yang berada disamping ranjangnya merebahkan kepalanya.

Gintoki tercekat, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya tapi saat itu juga ia merasa tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan Tsukuyo.

Mata ikan matinya berubah sendu menatap Tsukuyo, perempuan yang selama ini menjadi sumber kekuatannya dan menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ia berjuang untuk hidup sampai sekarang. Hanya perempuan ini selain anggota Yorozuya dan baba yang bisa mengerti luka dan beban yang shiroyasha rasakan.

Ia membelai pucuk kepala Tsukuyo lembut dengan tangan kirinya dan memanggil namanya pelan.

"Tsukuyo..." Ucapnya sambil menggoyang bahu Tsukki pelan.

Merasa tidak ada respon Gintoki menggoyang bahunya lebih keras.

"Oiiii... Tsukuyo bangun!" Panggilnya panik karena Tsukuyo tidak menjawab panggilannya dari tadi.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi lembut perempuan itu berharap ia segera bangun.

"Ooiii Pattsuan cepat panggil dokter, sekarang!!!!" Suruhnya.

Tidak berapa lama dokter pun datang dan memeriksa keadaan Tsukuyo yang sudah berbaring di sebelah ranjang Gintoki.

Dokter itu mendesah pelan "dia kelelahan, berikan waktu dia untuk istirahat.."

Gintoki mendengus lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakata-san ini adalah sebuah keajaiban kau bisa siuman secepat ini, istirahatlah secukupnya supaya kondisimu normal kembali" saran dokter itu menepuk bahu Gintoki.

"Yeah.. Yeah" jawab Gintoki malas dengan asik mengorek-ngorek hidungnya.

"Oiiii tennen pamma syukurlah kau sudah sadar, akhirnya aku bisa menagih uang sewa darimu, cepat bayar sebelum kau ku usir!oh satu lagi kau juga harus bayar dua kali lipat ditotal dengan biaya kau di Rumah Sakit" Kata Otose ketus yang tiba-tiba saja datang setelah mendengar Gintoki siuman.

"Si idiot sudah siuman rupanya, tidak sia-sia perempuan pirang cantik itu selalu ada disampingnya" dengus Chaterine mencibir.

Dengan mata ikan malasnya Gintoki menatap kedua perempuan itu sambil melempar upilnya.

"Sheesshhh... oiiiii old hag tak bisakah kau menagih hutangku di lain hari, kau tidak lihat tubuhku masih terluka!! paling tidak kau lega aku masih hidup sekarang" ocehnya.

"lihat, dia baru saja bangun dan mulutnya itu mengoceh tidak bisa diam" dengus Otose ke arah Gintoki sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"oii oii baba ini Rumah Sakit! Kenapa kau merokok!" protesnya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menghilangkan asap yang menerpanya.

"peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar Gintoki!!" sahut Otose acuh.

Nenek tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tsukuyo yang berbaring di ranjang.

"oii Gintoki kau harus berterima kasih pada kekasih blonde mu itu.." ujarnya serius.

Catherine mendengus mendengar Otose mulai berbicara tentang itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.

Gintoki hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Otose.

Otose yang memiliki nama asli Terada Ayano itu menghisap rokoknya "selama kau belum bangun dia siang malam merawat dan mengurusmu tanpa kenal lelah, paling tidak kalau kau tidak bisa membalas kebaikan dan ketulusannya kau harus berterima kasih padanya, dia bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara sebagai leader Hyakka hanya untuk mengurusmu..."

"uh-huh kuso baba benar Gin-chan Tsukki sangat mengkhawatirkanmu aru!!" timpal Kagura.

"kau lihat Gin-san, Tsukuyo-san juga membelikanmu beberapa dus susu stroberi kesukaanmu dan beberapa komik jump supaya kau cepat bangun" tambah Shinpachi.

Gintoki mendengus "harusnya dia memberiku banyak uang supaya aku bisa main pachinko!!" balasnya dengan sambil mengupil.

Kagura dan Otose langsung memberikan pukulan tepat di kepalanya.

Pria itu mengusap kepalanya sambil mendecak "oiii aku kan hanya bercanda!!"

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu kasian Tama membuka kedai sendirian, cepatlah pulih kau bodoh supaya bisa melunasi hutangmu!!"ucap Otose sambil melenggang pergi mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Gin-chan aku juga pulang aru!! Mau memberi makan Sadaharuuuu!!" ucapnya senang.

"kalau perlu sesuatu atau ada apa-apa panggil kami saja Gin-san..." ucap Shinpachi menyusul Kagura.

Satu persatu mereka pamit meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih duduk di ranjangnya.

Mata crimsonnya menatap Tsukuyo yang masih terbaring lemah disampingnya.

"ck damn woman.."

Perlahan Gintoki turun dari kasurnya dan membawa serta infusnya berjalan tertatih ke samping Tsukuyo. Dan mengambil kursi mendudukkan pantatnya.

Ia memandang muka pucat Tsukuyo dan mendengus pelan.

"dasar wanita keras kepala!! Kenapa harus memaksakan diri untuk merawatku, apa gunanya suster dan dokter disini kalau mereka tidak melakukan pekerjaannya!!" Gintoki mendumel sendirian.

"oi woman!! Cepatlah bangun!" katanya mendesak seolah-olah dia bisa membangkitkan Tsukuyo yang masih tertidur.

ia meraih tangan halus wanita itu yang lemah disamping tubuhnya. Mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Berusaha melakukan sesuatu agar wanita itu cepat membuka matanya, Gintoki merasa khawatir meskipun ia tidak menampakkan lewat muka malasnya.

Gintoki membawa tangan Tsukuyo ke wajahnya dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"oii bangun...!" Gintoki terlihat ragu membuka mulutnya ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "aku... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!!" walaupun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih Gintoki memang masih sedikit canggung karena mereka sama-sama tsundere, mereka tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing tanpa harus mengucapkan secara gamblang, tapi dalam situasi seperti ini meskipun masih kaku tapi Gintoki tidak bisa menahannya karena melihat betapa lemahnya shinigami tayuu didepannya sekarang.

Gintoki merasakan sedikit gerakan dari tangan Tsukuyo yang berada di genggamannya, ia melihat keringat dingin membanjiri wajah Tsukuyo yang terlihat gelisah, mata Tsukuyo yang terpejam terlihat bergerak-gerak, cengkraman ditangan Gintoki pun semakin erat. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat karena nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

"GINTOOOKKKKIIIII...!!!!!!" Tsukuyo menjerit dan duduk terbangun.

"heiiii ... Ada apa? Aku disini..!!" sahut Gintoki panik dan memegang erat kedua tangan Tsukuyo menenangkannya.

Bola mata amethyst Tsukuyo melebar ia menatap Gintoki di depannya yang balik menatapnya, tangan kekarnya perlahan membelai surai pirangnya yang terurai.

"tenanglah.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Tsukuyo..." ucapnya meyakinkan wanita itu yang masih terdiam terpana menatap Gintoki.

Dengan spontan Tsukuyo memeluk Gintoki, ia tidak peduli dengan banyaknya perban melilit tubuh kekar pria itu, ia hanya ingin memeluk pria itu selama mungkin agar tidak pergi darinya lagi.

Awalnya Gintoki kaget tapi ia tersenyum di atas pundak Tsukuyo dan membelai punggung wanita itu. Ia merasakan basah di ceruk lehernya. Ia tahu wanita itu menangis terisak.

"kau bodoh...syukurlah kau sudah kembali Gintoki" rintihnya di leher pria itu "aku mencemaskanmu aku bermimpi kau... Kau pergi meninggalkanku bersama gurumu" lanjutnya lagi terisak.

Gintoki tertawa pelan "Gin-san tidak akan pergi sebelum 'menghajarmu'...Aww!!" erang Gintoki setelah dicubit Tsukuyo dilengannya.

"aku serius Gintoki!!!"

"aku juga..." guraunya.

Tsukuyo mengeratkan pelukannya dengan sengaja sehingga membuat iblis putih itu mengerang kesakitan.

"oiiii aku masih terluka terminator!!!" bisiknya di telinga Tsukuyo.

Mereka diam sesaat dengan posisi berpelukan saling membagi kehangatan, kerinduan dan kecemasan "aku susah bernafas Tsukuyo dadamu yang besar itu menghimpitku" keluhnya dengan suara datar membuat suasana yang intens itu menjadi buyar.

Tsukuyo yang mendengar gurauannya membuat mukanya merah karena malu ia merenggangkan pelukannya tapi tangan pria itu mencegahnya, Gintoki menyandarkan keningnya ke kening Tsukuyo. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa inch saja, bahkan Tsukuyo bisa merasakan nafas hangat yang dihembuskan pria itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena perlakuan Gintoki.

Gintoki memegang kedua sisi wajah Tsukuyo dan mata crimsonnya menatap lurus ke mata amethystnya.

"percayalah kau adalah orang yang juga yang harus aku lindungi lebih dari apapun, walaupun aku tidak ada disampingmu yakinlah kau akan selalu ada di hatiku Tsukuyo.." ucap Gintoki pelan.

Tsukuyo balas menatap lembut mata Gintoki, Kata-kata Gintoki seperti irama alunan lembut yang pernah didengarnya, air matanya mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak percaya Gintoki bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata semanis itu.

Gintoki semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium airmata yang mengalir di pipi Tsukuyo, wanita itu memejamkan matanya membiarkan Gintoki bermain di wajahnya, ia mencium keningnya, turun ke kedua matanya, ibu jarinya menelusuri bekas luka diwajah Tsukuyo dengan hati-hati dan lembut seolah-olah wanita itu akan rapuh kalau disentuh , bibir pria itu mencium ujung hidungnya, ia terkesima dengan ulah pria itu, betapa sangat ia merindukan sentuhan pria itu selama ini, hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya bergetar dan menggoyahkan tekadnya sejak pertemuan awal pertama mereka... Pikiran Tsukuyo terhenti saat Gintoki mulai bermain di bibirnya, ia sedikit kaget saat bibirnya dilumat lembut olehnya, Tsukuyo hanya diam tidak berani membuka matanya karena wajahnya yang sangat dekat, Gintoki menggigit pelan bibir pink bagian bawah milik Tsukuyo menuntut supaya bisa mengecap rasa manis di dalam mulutnya, wanita itu mulai terbius dengan sensasi yang diberikan pria yang berambut perak itu di rongga mulutnya dan mulai membalasnya memperdalam permainannya. Tangannya mulai memagut leher Gintoki dan pria itu memeluk erat punggungnya. Cukup lama mereka bertukar saliva dan bermain lidah membuat keduanya kehabisan nafas, Tsukuyo melepas bibirnya dan menyandarkan keningnya ke pria itu menghirup nafas yang banyak berkurang dari ciuman panasnya dengan Gintoki.

Seringaian jelas terpampang diwajah Gintoki melihat wanitanya terlihat terkulai lemah dengan nafas terengah-engah kehabisan oksigen karena perbuatannya.

"sudah kuduga wanita Yoshiwara tidak ada duanya haha" candanya seraya merapikan rambut Tsukuyo yang menutupi wajahnya.

Wanita itu menampar pelan bahu Gintoki, sumringah.

"kau terlihat kucel seperti biasanya Tsukuyo..." celotehnya melihat penampilan Tsukuyo yang agak berantakan.

"kau juga seperti lapangan yang terbakar" balas Tsukuyo menyeringai mengejek.

"sheeesh jangan meledek rambutku...!!" sahutnya jengkel.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan respon Gintoki, kalaupun Tsukuyo di beri pilihan, ia tetap memilih Gintoki dengan rambut ikalnya dan mata malas ikan matinya, ia mengacak rambut ikalnya gemas yang tentu saja sontak diprotes olehnya.

Mata ikan matinya mengamati tubuh Tsukuyo dari atas sampai bawah, sontak Tsukuyo menyilangkan tangannya ke bagian dadanya karena merasa sedikit risih.

Gintoki mendengus pelan "kenapa harus malu begitu aku bahkan sudah pernah memegangnya" ocehnya tanpa berpikir bahwa itu sesuatu yang sangat memalukan yang dilakukan seorang pria kepada wanita "tubuhmu tidak seseksi dulu, apa kau kurang gizi, huh!!?"

"diamlah!! ini gara-gara kau idiot!!!" ia menepuk pelan Gintoki lagi.

"berhentilah menamparku!! lukaku belum pulih, dasar terminator!!" protesnya.

Tsukuyo mengabaikan omelannya dan menatap sedih luka-luka di tubuh Gintoki yang semakin banyak tercetak. Ia menyentuh luka lama yang tertoreh di bahunya.

"kapan luka-luka ini berhenti bersarang di tubuhmu Gintoki?" tatapnya sedih masih menyentuh dan menelusuri setiap bekas luka akibat perang dan bertarung melawan musuh yang mengancam orang-orang terdekatnya.

Gintoki diam menikmati sentuhan wanita itu ditubuhnya "aku pun tidak tahu jawabannya Tsukuyo.." pria itu bisa membaca kekhawatiran yang tersirat jelas dari matanya.

Tsukuyo meraih tangan Gintoki dan bermain-main ditelapak tangannya mengurangi kegelisahannya setelah mendengar jawaban Gintoki.

"luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan keselamatanmu dan yang lainnya, kau mengerti? Lewat luka ini juga aku bisa menghasilkan uang agar bisa menggaji dua bocah dan mengisi perut Kagura yang tidak pernah kenyang itu" dengusnya pelan sambil mengupil.

Tsukuyo mencibir "bukannya sering kau habiskan buat pachinko dan berjudi balapan kuda., huh!!?"

Gintoki tertawa dengan suara khasnya menutupi tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya walaupun itu memang benar.

Tsukuyo berdecak.

"tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak membuatku khawatir lagi, kau tau aku selalu mengingat kata-kata nenek suzuran bahwa pria baik pasti akan menepati janjinya" lirih Tsukuyo yang sekarang tangannya digenggam kedua tangan besar Gintoki meskipun ia tidak bisa menepis rasa cemas dihatinya.

"aku sudah mengikat janjiku padamu, lihat?" ia menyentuh helaian pirang yang terikat dijari manis Gintoki "biasanya wanita dari Yoshiwara melakukan pertukaran janji cinta mereka dengan pelanggan 'cintaku hanya milikmu seorang, aku takkan pernah selingkuh darimu' dan seorang wanita akan mempersembahkan rambut, kuku dan darah sebagai bukti akan janjinya...aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pelanggan Gintoki, kau orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku"

Gintoki menatap Tsukuyo dengan mata ikan matinya dan mengorek-ngorek hidungnya dengan jari kelingkingnya dengan wajah deadpannya.

"aku tidak mengerti..." sahutnya polos dengan wajah bingungnya.

Tsukuyo manyun mendengar jawaban Gintoki yang terlihat acuh dengan penjelasannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Gintoki mencuri kesempatan mengecup pelan bibir Tsukuyo. Wanita itu sedikit kesal karena pria itu terlihat bermain-main dengannya.

"sudahlah yang penting aku sudah disini kan, tapi berkat ikatan janjimu aku berhasil kembali" sahutnya mengingat ia mengalami mimpi aneh selama ketidaksadarannya dan karena helaian pirang yang mengikat janjinya ia bisa kembali lagi.

Tsukuyo mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menunduk memeluk erat tubuh Gintoki.

Pria itu membalas pelukannya dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya.

"oi kenapa kau cengeng sekali hari ini?"

Gintoki menyeringai di balik punggung Tsukuyo.

"geez...ternyata kau sudah bertingkah seperti wanita sekarang.." godanya.

"oi oi..!" teriaknya setelah merasakan pukulan bertubi-tubi mendarat di punggung belakang yang tidak tertutup perban.

"berhenti menggodaku kau permhead!!" sahut Tsukuyo menutupi rasa malunya.

"buat aku seperti wanita Gintoki..." ucapnya pelan yang dia rasa pria itu tidak mendengarnya.

Gintoki tersenyum lebar "apa??? Aku tidak mendengar??" ucapnya berpura-pura dan mendekatkan telinganya.

Baru saja wanita di pelukannya membuka mulutnya saat itu juga ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"oh Tsukuyo-san kau sudah siuman.." sapa dokter yang sedikit kaget menatap canggung mereka berdua yang mendadak diam.

Dokter itu mendekat dan memeriksa kondisi mereka berdua.

"sebaiknya kalian berdua istirahat agar cepat pulih seperti sedia kala.." kata dokter itu.

Gintoki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "yeah yeah baiklah.." balasnya berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke ranjangnya.

Pria berjas putih itu pun keluar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan mereka berdua, Gintoki memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Tsukuyo di sebelahnya, ia menatap wanita itu yang terlihat gelisah terkadang menghadap ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tsukuyo...?" bisiknya.

"hmmmm...?" erangnya.

"kemarilah kau terminator..!"

Tsukuyo membuka matanya dan nampak bingung dengan ajakannya.

"Eh kau mau apa..??" tanyanya mengerutkan kening tapi menuruti perkataan Gintoki.

"Kemarilah, kau mau ku perlakukan sebagai wanita kan..?" jawabnya terkekeh.

Mendengar jawaban pria itu, Tsukuyo diam mematung mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria berumur 29 tahun itu.

Melihat Tsukuyo yang mematung Gintoki sedikit kesal ia menarik tangan wanita pemimpin Hyakka itu ke arahnya.

Wanita itu hanya terengah kaget, ia bingung harus berbuat apa posisi tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh pria itu. Wajahnya mulai memanas dengan apa yang dilakukan Gintoki berikutnya.

Gintoki tertawa kecil, ia memeluk tubuh berisi wanita itu dan membawanya ke dekapannya, ia meletakkan kakinya ke daerah kaki Tsukuyo, tangan kanannya berada di atas pinggang ramping wanitanya, tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Tsukuyo pelan dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya.

"aku ingin tidur seperti ini dan memperlakukanmu seperti wanita.." lanjutnya menatap intens mata amethyst Tsukuyo.

"GINTOKKIIII..." pekiknya menahan malu.

The End

Note: jujur sebenernya mau dibikin Rated M ini endingnya tp ga jadi wkwk ...

maaf kalo ceritanya ga sesuai apalg dg keOOC annya haha ane kurang pinter mendeskripsikan suasana, merangkai kata-kata dalem, trus ga pinter nyusun kata2. ane modal nekat doang krn ane shipper garis keras Gintsu OMG ...

Btw klo ad yg baca makasih klo g jg gpp~~

Sannkyuuuu~~~~•

13-8-18


End file.
